1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retaining different presses on a bench and more specifically to a quick release press mount, which allows a press or the like to be retained by turning at least two fasteners.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,658 to Niemiec discloses a clamping bracket. The Niemiec patent includes a clamping bracket for clamping an object to a structure. The clamping bracket includes an opening for receiving an object, two sides and an end. U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,990 to Hutter, III discloses an adjustable mounting bracket. The Hutter patent includes an adjustable mounting bracket for secure mounting as by adhesive attachment onto an exposed edge of a substrate.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a quick release press mount, which allows different presses or bench mounted tools to be secured to a bench or the like by turning at least two fasteners.